Sueño
by Wings4Always
Summary: Este es un oneshot NaLu que escribí en un momento de inspiración, espero que les guste, pasen y lean.


Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia hecha un manojo de nervios, ¿por que?, es simple, me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia mi compañero de equipo y hoy sera el día en el que le diga cómo me siento, me confesare a Natsu Dragneel, el DS de fuego y uno de los magos mas poderosos de todo Fiore, y yo solo soy Lucy Heartphilia, quizás sea una de las ultimas magas celestiales, pero soy demasiado débil, ya que Natsu siempre tiene que estar salvándome. Iba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que ya había llegado al gremio donde estaban los magos mas poderosos, pero a la vez mas problemáticos: "Fairy Tail". Instantáneamente una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente al ver algo que hizo que me paralizara y mi mundo se cayera a pedazos. Frente a mi, se encontraban Natsu y Lisanna, ambos besándose; "esto no puede ser, no puede ser lo que veo, no pueden ser justamente ellos", pensé sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. Un sollozo sale de mi boca sin darme cuenta y al parecer Natsu me escucha, ya que rompe el beso, unas traicioneras lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, pero ya no me importa porque de un momento a otro me veo corriendo por las calles de Magnolia rumbo a mi departamento, escucho que me llaman, pero no miro atrás, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a mi casa y poder llorar en paz, sin ninguna interrupción.

Cuando llego a mi habitación esta comenzando a oscurecer, pero la verdad no me interesaba en lo absoluto, no cierro nada, solo la puerta, y luego me lanzo de lleno a mi cama enterrando de lleno mi cara en la almohada. estoy así por unos segundos y comienzo a sacar lo que siento por medio de sollozos.

\- Natsu... tonto, idiota- solloce- ¿por que no te das cuenta?, ¿ porque no puedes concentrarte un poco y darte cuenta de lo que me pasa?- suspire para después continuar- de seguro ahora estará celebrando en el gremio con Lisanna...

Así seguí por un largo tiempo entre llantos y sollozos, hasta que digo lo que he guardado durante tanto tiempo en mi corazón, la razón por la que estoy así:

\- Natsu... Te Amo...- una vez dicho esas palabras rompí en llanto, hasta que de un momento a otro siento que me toman de los hombros y me giran bruscamente, a la vez que siento algo cálido sobre mis labios. Cuando logro enfocar mi vista logro visualizar una cabellera rosa, la cual solo he visto en una persona... Natsu...y... me esta...besando, y yo correspondiendo, en ese instante se me viene a la mente la imagen de Natsu y Lisanna besándose y rápidamente se me llenan los ojos de ,lagrimas, empiezo a forcejear, trato de empujarlo con mis manos, pero el es mas rápido y las detiene. Estamos así durante algunos segundos y al final, rindiendome, me dejo llevar y correspondo su beso, tratando de transmitirle todos mis sentimientos, aunque nunca sean correspondidos por el, pero me doy cuenta de algo, sentí desesperación en su beso, pero también era cálido, lleno de pasión y sobre todo ¿amor?, no, es imposible, mi mente me juega una broma conmigo, no puede ser amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire,respirando agitados, y antes de que pudiera hablar me abraza y me dice:

\- Luce- me llama y aprieta mas su agarre sobre mi- perdóname... perdón... perdón... yo...

\- Natsu- lo corto con una voz que a estas alturas, pensé, no tendría- creo... que es mejor que te vayas... Lisanna y los demás se preocuparan al no verte...- dejo de hablar o si no empezare a llorar y no quiero que el me vea asi.

\- No... no... no!- exclama sin soltarme- lo que pasó con Lisanna fue que ella me besó, pero le deje claro que NO la amo. Hoy fui al gremio con la esperanza de verte para poder decirte algo...

\- Natsu, yo...

\- Te Amo- dice y me paralizo, pero el aprovecha y, separándose de mi lo suficiente, me besa, y esta vez correspondo con el pensamiento de cuanto o amo y saber que el me ama a mi también...

*O.O*

Me levanto de golpe de mi cama, pero sonrío con tranquilidad, sólo fue un sueño , o más bien un recuerdo.

\- Luce- me llama mi esposo desde la puerta de la habitación, y lo veo preocupado- ¿que sucede?, ¿estas bien?

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo Natsu, solo... Recordaba- en ese momento recuerdo algo importante que tengo que decirle- ven- palmeo el lugar a mi lado para que se siente y él lo hace.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunta besándome- hace días estas actuando extraño.

\- Tranquilo, es normal...

\- En ti no es normal Luce- me corta.

\- Natsu...

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta

\- Estoy embarazada- anuncio.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta con incredulidad- ¿V-voy a ser p-padre?

\- Si- asiento, en ese momento veo como en su cara aparece una de esas sonrisas que tiene sólo para mí, cuando de un momento a otro estoy envuelta en sus brazos recibiendo gustosa sus besos.

\- Te Amo- dice y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero sonrío y contesto besándolo.

\- Yo tambien Te Amo... para siempre...

\- Sí, Para Siempre...- contesta y nos besamos de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez...

FIN.


End file.
